Stunky
|} Stunky (Japanese: スカンプー Skunpoo) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into starting at level 34. Biology Stunky is a small, skunk-like Pokémon with dark-purple fur. Its face is large and rounded, with a narrow red nose, red-rimmed eyes, and two pairs of somewhat "V"-shaped cream-colored whiskers on the sides of its face. It has two pointed ears that appear red on the inside. A stripe of cream-colored fur runs along its back from the neck to the tail, with a small tuft protruding from the base of the neck. Its tail is raised high, and ends with spiked hair pointed behind it. It has a cream-colored underbelly, and four short legs, that end in paws with three small, white claws. Stunky can spray a foul-smelling liquid from its rear in order to drive attackers away. The stench can be smelled from over a mile away, and will linger for around 24 hours. In the anime In the main series Major appearances first appeared in A Secret Sphere of Influence!, where it belonged to Officer Jenny. When had stolen the Adamant Orb, Stunky managed to scare them off with its poison. Another Stunky was shown to be under the command of a different Officer Jenny in Losing Its Lustrous! where it was seen guarding the Adamant Orb whilst it was being transported to Celestic Town when Team Galactic attacked. Minor appearances A Stunky made a cameo appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon hit with a . A Stunky was seen under Reggie's care in Lost Leader Strategy!. A 's Stunky was used in the Battle Stage of the in Old Rivals, New Tricks!. A Stunky appeared in Battling a Cute Drama!. A Stunky was owned by one of the students of Snowpoint Trainers' School in Classroom Training!. A 's Stunky appeared in A Marathon Rivalry!, where it was seen participating in the Pokéathlon held in Camellia Town. A Stunky appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Stunky appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. A wild Stunky appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, as one of the Pokémon residing at Nebel Plateau. Pokédex entries from its hindquarters which lasts for twenty-four hours.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A Stunky appeared in The New World, under the ownership of a . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A wild Stunky appears in A Big Stink Over Stunky. Its caused to faint while riding down 's Cycling Road. A Stunky appeared in a flashback in Bombastic Bibarel & Heroic Hippopotas. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Stunky is one of the Pokémon Charon conditioned into a fighting machine in Charon Must Be Stopped!. It was subdued by Hareta's Minun's . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries lingers for 24 hours.}} radius, driving Pokémon away.}} away.}} |} |} radius, driving Pokémon away.}} radius, driving Pokémon away.}} |} |} radius, driving Pokémon away.}} lingers for 24 hours.}} radius, driving Pokémon away.}} lingers for 24 hours.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Volcano Cave}} |area=Eternal Tower}} |area=Haunted Zone}} |area=Rasp Cavern, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Forest: Everspring Valley}} |area=Melodious Woodland: Major Clean-Up}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 1}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 279}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Fluffy Meadow (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Abundant Orchard (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Flame Burst|Fire|Special|70|100|15}} |Foul Play|Dark|Physical|95|100|15||'}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Leer|Normal|Status|—|100|30}} |Play Rough|Fairy|Physical|90|90|10}} |Punishment|Dark|Physical|—|100|5||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |Smog|Poison|Special|30|70|20||'}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- |} Evolution |no2=435 |name2=Skuntank |type1-2=Poison |type2-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Despite being based on a striped species of skunk, Stunky sprays from a handstand like a spotted skunk, as seen in the episode ''The Secret Sphere of Influence. Origin It is based on a , likely a hog-nosed skunk. It also bears resemblance to a of some sort, which is fitting as baby skunks are called kits or kittens. Name origin Stunky is a combination of or stunk and stinky. Skunpoo is a combination of skunk and pyoo (what someone says when something stinks). In other languages |fr=Moufouette|frmeaning=From and |es=Stunky|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Stunky|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=스컹뿡 Skunbbung|komeaning= From and |zh_cmn=臭鼬噗 Chòu Yòu Pū|zh_cmnmeaning=臭鼬 refers to skunk, while is the transliteration of "poo" in its Japanese name. }} External links |} de:Skunkapuh fr:Moufouette it:Stunky ja:スカンプー pl:Stunky zh:臭鼬噗